Fun and Fancy Free VHS 1997
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Disney Bumpers * The Walt Disney Company Intro Opening Previews * The Little Mermaid Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Enjoy all the magic at home Opening Previews (cont.) * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin/Mary Poppins/Sleeping Beauty/Old Yeller/Freaky Friday * Sesame Street Video and Audio Collection Disney Bumpers (cont.) * From Disney Interactive Opening Previews (cont.) * Disney's Magic Artist CD-ROM * The Wonderful World of Disney * Dr. Pepper * RMAA * Chevrolet * Totally 80s * Catnip * Talking Mickey Mouse * Crest Stay Tuned After the Feature * Stay Tuned After the Feature for a Special Program: 'The Story Behind Fun and Fancy Free'. Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Lilac Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm, Ltd. - THX Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits *Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures *Walt Disney Presents *Edgar Bergen and Dinah Shore in "Fun & Fancy Free" *Technicolor® *A Famous Studios Production *Featuring: Charlie McCarthy, Mortimer Snerd, Luana Patten, Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, Jiminy Cricket *With the talents of: Anita Gordon, Cliff Edwards, Billy Gilbert, Clarence Nash, The Kings Men, The Dinning Sisters, The Starlighters *Live Action Photography: Charles P. Boyle *Live Action Director: William Morgan *Process Effects: Ub Iwerks *Sound Supervisor: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Harold J. Steck, Robert Cook *Film Editor: Jack Bachom *Technicolor Color Director: Natalie Kalmus *Associate: Morgan Padelford *©Copyright MCMXLVII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 12068 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *Screen Cartoonists Local 852 BPDPA AFL *RCA Sound Recording *Story And Styling: Homer Brightman, Harry Reeves, Ted Sears, Lance Nolley, Eldon Dedini, Tom Oreb, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio *"Bongo" from an original story by: Sinclair Lewis *Music Director: Charles Wolcott *Score by: Paul Smith, Oliver Wallace, Eliot Daniel *Songs by: Ray Noble, William Walsh, Buddy Kaye, Bobby Worth, Bennie Benjamin, George Weiss, Arthur Quenzer *Orchestrations: Sidney Fine, Edward H. Plumb *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute *Color Timer: George Cave *Negative Cutter: Jim Wilkinson *Secretaries: Eva Jane Sinclair, Eloise Tobelman, Ruth Wright *Layout: Don Da Gradi, Al Zinnen, Ken O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, John Hench, Glenn Scott, Xavier Atencio, Sual Bass, Ken Anderson *Background: Ed Starr, Claude Coats, Art Riley, Brice Mack, Ray Huffine, Ralph Hulett, John Jensen, Alan Maley *Stop Motion: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen, George Pal *Technical Assistants: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Directing Animators: Ward Kimball, Les Clark, John Lounsbery, Fred Moore, Wolfgang Reitherman *Character Animation: Hugh Fraser, Marc Davis, Phil Duncan, Art Stevens, Harvey Toombs, Judge Whitaker, Hal King, Richard Williams, John McKimson, Art Babbitt, Ken O'Brien, John Sibley, Jack Campbell, Edwin Aardal, Hal Ambro, Ted Berman, Al Bertino, Preston Blair, Ted Bonnicksen, Bob Carlson, Al Coe, Art Elliott, John Elliotte, Blaine Gibson, George Goepper, Jerry Hathcock, Harry Holt, Ollie Johnston, Volus Jones, Bill Justice, Rudy Larriva, Eric Larson, Hicks Lokey, Don Lusk, Dan MacManus, Fred Madison, Tom Massey, John McManus, Frank McSavage, Joshua Meador, G. Miller, Kenneth Muse, Milt Neil, George Nicholas, Charles A. Nichols, Art Palmer, John Reed, Grant Simmons, Sandy Strother, Henry Tanous, Don Tobin, Don Towsley, Bernard Wolf, Marvin Woodward, Robert W. Youngquist *Assistant Animators: Iwao Takamoto *Effects Animation: George Rowley, Jack Boyd *Painter: Phyllis Barnhart *Prodcued by: Fred Qrimby *Production Supervisor: Ben Sharpsteen *Directors: Jack Kinney, Bill Roberts, Hamilton Luske Ending Titles *The End Fun & Fancy Free A Walt Disney Production Restoration Credits * Digital Film Restoration: Cinesite, Inc. * Audio Restoration: Buena Vista Sound * Project Supervision: Buena Vista Visual Effects and Walt Disney Feature Animation * Digital Mastering: THX Ltd. * Digital Restoration: William L. Arance, Thomas Rosseter, Jim Carbonetti, Jazym Whitman, Heather Davis Baker, Oliver Sarda, James Valentine * Restoration Supervisor: Thomas J. Smith Editorial * Editorial Manager: Julie M. McDonald * Assistant Film Editors: George Cave, I.J. Wilkinson * Supervising Editor: Bill Melendez * Assistant Editors Robin Lee, Tom Freeman, Ada Cochavl, Dana Mulligan * Second Assistant Editors: Steven Liu, Torbin Xan Bullock * Editorial Coordinator:Deirdre Morrison * Apprentice Editor/Digital Librarian: Phyllia Oyama * Apprentice Editor: Ed Fuller * Editorial Production Assistant: Jesse William Wallace Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Patsy Bougé * Post Production Administrator: Margaret Yu * Post Production Scheduler: Heather Jane MacDonald Smith * Post Production Sound Services Provided by: Skywalker Sound - A Division of Lucas Digital LTD., Marin County, California * Sound Design: Gary Rydstrom * Re-Recording Mixers: Gary Summers, Gary Rydstrom * Supervising Sound Editor: Tim Holland * ADR Editor: Marilyn Mccoppen * Sound Effects Editor: Pat Jackson * Foley Editor: Mary Helen Leasman * Assistant Sound Design: Tom Myers * Assistant Sound Editors: J.R. Grubbs, Susan Sanford, Susan Popovic, Dan Engstrom * Foley Artists: Dennis Thorpe, Tom Barwick * Foley Recordist: Tony Eckert Casting * Casting Consultant: Ruth Lambert * Additional Casting: Nancy Hayes * ADR Voice Casting: Mickie McGowan, Barbera Harris Music * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan * Orchestrations by: Don Davis, Randy Newman, Danny Elfman, Alan Menken * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Frank Wolf * Music Editor: Jim Flamberg * Associate Music Editor: Helena Lea * Music Production Supervisor: Tod Cooper * Orchestra Contractor: Sandy De Crescent * Music Preparation: Jo Ann Kane Music Service * Recording Assistants: Greg Dennen, Tom Hardisty, Bill Kinsley, Susan Mclean, Rail Rogut * Music Recorded At: Sony Pictures Studios, Conway Recording Studios, Ocean Way Recording * Music Remixed At: signet sound studios * Dialogue Recording: Doc Kane, Bob Baron * Control Room P.A.: Carol-Lynn Parente * Production Assistants: Lori Sherman, Ann Levin, Katrin Vandam, John McDonald * Camera: Frank Biondo, Mark Whitman, Patrick Minietta * Audio: Blake Norton, Carla Bandini-Lory * Post Audio Mix: Richard Fairbanks, Peter Roos * Sound Mixer: David R. Huber * Hair & Make-Up: Cidele Curo * Vision Mixer: Mary Forrest * Production Interns: Monisha Harrell, Alison Boesel, Alice Kennedy, Heidi Sohng, Rachel Fireman * Color Timer: George Cave * Negative Cutter: I.J. Wilkinson * Title By: Buena Vista Imaging * Title Optical Supervisor: Mark Dornfeld * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Becky Mancuso-Winding * Special Thanks to: Marjorie Kalins, Nan Halperin, Jodi Nussbaum, Dolores Morris, Ted Green, Wendy Moss, Renee Rachelle * Kaufman Astoria Studios Taped in New York * Dolby Surround® * Color by Technicolor® * Distributed by Buena Vista Home Video Closing Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Pictures Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:1997 Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:THX Category:Walt Disney Production Category:1990s